After The End: Genesis
by matthew.sigler.94
Summary: Hello, my name is Nate I'm 14 years old. I used to live in a small neighborhood before everything started happening and now I live nowhere with no place to call home for more than a week. It all started with the tsunami then the plague and then the silence, no more sounds of nature, of traffic, or really anything anymore.
1. Page 1

After. The. End.


	2. Page 2

Looking Through all the empty crashed vehicles makes me sad even more then I already am my dad Willie says I need to toughen up because this is the world we live in now.

I know he's right but still. My mother on the other hand takes a more gentler approach she says it's okay to be sad as long as it doesn't effect my will to survive, I feel more close to my mother than I do my dad I know he's just trying to do what he can to make sure I turn out tough and strong willed like him. Jerry is my friend he's sort of like a big brother to me he's sixteen he was a intern at my dad's workshop, Bart was our neighbor he's a very nice man his beard makes him look like a biker but his kind eyes make it all even out, and Tomas or as I call him "Uncle Tommy" is my dad's younger brother.

"Tommy!" My dad Shout's.

"What?!" Tommy-

"There Are Soviet Soldiers On Patrol We Need To Get Out Of Here Now" My dad yells tightly gripping a pare of binoculars.

"Everyone Pack Up Your Stuff Now!" Tommy-

"Come On Hurry Honey" My mom says trying to help me while gathering her stuff up too.

"Bart Loads His Snub Nose Revolver Then Shoves It In His Back Pack"

"Jerry Starts Up The Van He Customized With Wood and Extra Metal To Help Stop Any Bullets From Going Though The Sides"

"Jerry Pulls Up In The Van And Tells Everyone To Get In"

"We Fly Down The Road"

"Jerry What Are You Doing Your Going To Get Us Killed" My dad yells fearfully.

"I know What I'm Doing Willie I Customized The Van So The Only Thing Getting Harmed Is Those Soldiers" Jerry-

"I Hope You Know What Your Talking About!" My dad says.

"The Van Hits Two Soviet Soldiers"

"I Can Hear The Shooting Of The Soviet Soldiers And The Bullets Hitting The Van"

"Okay I Think We're In The Clear" Bart-

"Yeah I Think We Are" Tommy-


	3. Page 5

"We've Suddenly Stop, I Can Hear Men Outside Yelling In Russian"

"I Am Not Scared About This"

"I Look Over At Bart He Tosses His Snub Nose To Jerry, And Then Loads The Shotgun From The Gas Station"

"I Decide To Load My 45. Revolver"

"I Toss My Bowie Knife To My Mom"

"A Soviet Officer Comes To The Window Jerry Shoots Him In The Throat And Then The Head"

"The Other 3 Soviet Soldiers Open Fire Bart Shoots All Of Them With A Quick 3 Shots "

"Jerry Gets Out And Searches The Bodies, Then The Truck And Takes Everything They Have"

"Turns Out They Were A Gold Mine AK-47's, AR15's, Pistols, Grenades, etc."

"We Start Driving Again But About 10 To 20 Miles Later We Find Out A Bullet Hit Our Gas Tank"

"So We All Load Ourselves Up And Start Walking"

"A Large Truck Drives By, Then We See The Truck Stopping And Backing Up"

"Hey! You Guy's Need A Ride?" Stranger-

"Yeah!" Jerry-

"Jerry What The Heck Are You Doing?" Tommy-

"Getting Us A Ride" Jerry-

"We Don't Know This Man" Bart-

"Exactly!" Tommy-

"Uh, Gentlemen I Don't Have All Day" Stranger-

"He Seems Nice" Jerry-

"Yeah, That's What I Thought About Mark And It Cost My Dad His Life" I say.

"Yeah, We Can't Afford To Lose Another Member" Bart-

"My Names Derick By The Way" Derick-

"Oh, And My Names Alexis" A Female Voice Say's Coming From The Passenger's Seat.

"We Really Need A Ride Tom" Jerry-

"We Don't Need One If It's Ganna Kill Us" Bart-

"Well We're All As Good As Dead Anyway Without A Ride!" Jerry-

"Guy's Just Throw Your Stuff In Back Hop In And I'll Take You To A Highway Or Something Where There Are Vehicles" Derick-

"Tommy Looks Around"

"Fine!" Tommy-


	4. Page 6

"We're Driving Down A Very Bumpy Pot-hole Filled Road"

"Where Exactly Are We Going?" -Bart

"There's A Bridge A Few Miles Down This Road, Y'all Should Be Able To Find A Good Source Of Gas And A Decent Vehicle To Drive."-Derick

"See I Told You He Wouldn't Be Any Trouble" -Jerry Says With A Smirk

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Don't Get A Big Head About It Kid." -Tommy

"I Gaze Over The Side Of The Pick-up Truck Watching And Counting Every Dotted Line On The Road"

"We Are About A Mile From The High Way"

"Tommy looks up and see's that Derick has a Bible on the dash board of his truck"

"Man Of God Huh?" -Tommy asks spitefully.

"Yes sir,"-Derick replies.

"I love God and He loves me" -Derick says with a smile on his face.

"Tell Me This If God Really Loved Us Why Did He Let My Brother Die By Some Jack ### At a Gas Station?" -Tommy Says With A Hateful Tone In His Voice.

"Well...Well I guess, Uh I don't know" -Derick

"God always has a plan, but sometimes us humans mess up his plan for us by doing our own thing. I don't believe at all God wanted your brother to die but sometimes after God asks us to come back, we don't listen and God takes his hand off of us." -Derick says sadly.

"What Ever I Don't Want To Hear Your Bull Crap I'm Walking The Rest Of The Way!" -Tommy Says Getting Out Of The Truck.

"Uncle Tommy, No Don't Leave!" I Yell In A Panic.

"Tommy Stop Your Scaring Nate" -Bart Yells.

"I don't care anymore!" Tommy yells walking away.


	5. Page 4

"I Wake Up, It's Dark Outside Still But The Sun Is Just Coming Up"

"My Mom Is Gone"

"I Look Out The Window And See My Mom Talking To Bart And Crying"

"I Also See A Figure Covered Up By A Sheet"

"I Then Realize My Father Was Dead"

"I Step Out Side, I Take A Deep Breath In And Blow Out With A Sigh Into The Air So Cold It Hurts To Breathe"

"I Walk Over To My Mother, I Pat Her On The Back"

"I Look Over At Jerry And Uncle Tommy Talking Between Themselves About How They Are Going To Respectfully Get Rid Of My Dad's Body"

"I Watch The Sun Rise That Morning And Can Already See It's Going To Be A Long Day"

"I Believe That There Is Still Humanity In This World We Just Have To Find It"

"I Walk Over To A Dead Mark I Take Off His Holster And Belt"

"I Put It On And Put The Revolver In The Holster, Then I Search His Pockets"

"The Only Thing's I Find Is A Pocket Knife, A Compass, And Some Gum"

"I Take Off His Boot's And His Leather Jacket, I Found A Bowie Knife In His Boot And 2 Rounds Of Ammo For The Revolver In His Jacket"

"Nate! Come Here" Uncle Tommy Shout's

"I Run Over To Him"

"Your Dad Told Me To Give You This" He Say's As He Hands Me A Pocket Watch.

"Thank You!" I Reply.

"Yeah, It Was Your Grandfathers He Passed It On To Your Dad And Your Dad Has Passed It On To You" Tommy-

"Yeah" I say as I look down.

"Hey, Uh Nice Belt" Uncle Tommy Say's Wiping Away Some Tears.

"Thank's" I reply.

"No Problem Buddy" Uncle Tommy Say's Sadly As He Ruffles My Hair With His Hand.

"He Knows That Usually Makes Me Laugh But I Don't Even Think I Can Remotely Smile"

"We Gather The Rest Of The Fuel And Food From The Gas Station And Load It Up Into The Van We Get In And Drive"


	6. Page 3

"I Wake Up To My Mom Slightly Shaking me"

"I Sit Up And Look Around"

"I See A Old Gas Station, The Windows Broken, And My Dad And Bart Filling Up Gas Jugs"

"Where Are We?" I ask.

"We Were Driving All Night And We Ran Out Of Gas" My mom says.

"Wheres Jerry?" I ask.

"Him And Your Uncle Tommy Are Looking For Food In The Gas Station" My mom says.

"Why Don't You Go Stretch Your Legs Outside For A Bit" My mom says.

"Okay" I say as I get out of the van.

"I Walk Around For A Little While"

"I Decide To Go See Uncle Tommy And Jerry"

"I Enter The Gas Station And I Hear DING! From The Bell On The Door"

"NO NO NO DON'T COME IN HERE!" Jerry and Tommy yell in a panic.

"I Glance Over Just To See Blood And Little Pieces Of Brain On The Wall Behind The Counter"

"I Leave At The Demand Of My Uncle Tommy And Jerry"

"But I Am Taken Over By Child Like Curiosity I Have To Know What's Going On"

"I Sneak In Through The Back Bathroom Window"

"I Look Behind The Counter While My Uncle And Jerry Are Occupied"

"I Instantly Wish I Never Looked Behind That Counter"

"Now The Image Of A Gas Station Clerk Lying On His Back With His Head Missing And A Shot Gun Lying Beside Him Is Now Burned Into My Mind"

"I Sneak Back Out"

"Hello Little Boy!" Stranger-

"I Am Startled By A Tall Man In A Brown Leather Jacket With Blue Jeans and A 45. Magnum Revolver In A Holster On His Belt"

"I Go To Scream"

"It's Okay! I'm Not Going To Harm You Or Anyone Else In Your Group I Just Want To Come With You Guy's" Stranger-

"My Name Is Mark" Mark-

"I Ponder For A Bit"

"l Guess I'll Go Introduce You" I say.

"I Walk Over To The Rest Of The Group"

"As Soon As Me And Mark Get To The Group He Grabs Me By The Neck"

"Holding The Revolver To My Head Firmly He Says I'll Take That Van And Any Fuel You've Gathered

"LET MY SON GO, OR I'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS WITHOUT THINKING TWICE!" My Dad Yells Angrily.

"Mark Shoots My Dad In The Chest"

"My Mother Screams And So Do I"

"My Uncle Tommy Sneaks Up Behind Mark With A Shovel And Slams Mark In The Head"

"I Run To My Mother"

"Uncle Tommy Slams Mark In The Face About 5 to 10 More Times"

"He's Dead He's Dead Tom!" Jerry Shouts As He Is Running Out.

"My Dad Is Bleeding Out Fast"

"Bart Says I Have Had Some Medical Training But I Need Everyone To Back Up"

"My Mother Takes Me Into The Van I Lay My Head On Her Lap And Cry Myself To Sleep"

Continue To Next Page


End file.
